memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Columbia/For Want of a Nail/Act One
The Columbia is in orbit around Solon Prime. On the bridge the crew is still wondering where the booming voice is coming from. The Council of Elders is glad you're here Captain Martin Council member Alandar says over the com. Lieutenant Lao looks at her. Do you want to polarize the hull plating? Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at the Captain. She looks at her and waves it off. Shrun where the hell is that coming from? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the com station. It's coming on all frequencies Captain but I didn't do anything, I'm also getting a visual hail as well Lieutenant Shrun says as he looks at her then at his console. She nods at him. He brings the hail on the main viewer. Greetings Captain Martin I am Alandar leader of the council of elders, we're glad that you're here but you arrived ahead of schedule Alandar says as he turns to his assistance. Batarus looks at him. Time is a very tricky thing when you're guessing the arrival of someone Bartus says as he looks at him. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. I'm happy that you've agreed to meet the United Earth Starfleet and I'm hoping to establish a peace with you and your people Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. I am also glad to meet the United Earth as well and we'd like to meet you and talk about the chance to meet other people from Earth Alandar says on the viewer. She nods at him. If you can send us your landing coordinates we'll come down in a shuttlepod Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. He nods and the hail ends. Commander Nelson you've got the conn, Rain your with me Shrun have Doctor Finn meet us in launch bay one Captain Martin says as she walks to the turbolift followed by Lieutenant Lao. In launch bay one Commander Williams is in the control booth inputting commands into the console as Doctor Finn walks in and looks at her. I guess this is where history is made Doctor Finn says as she looks at the shuttlepods. Commander Williams looks at her. Your first away mission as a crewmember don't worry doc you'll do fine Commander Williams says as she hands her a phase pistol. Then two MACOs walks into the launch bay. Really? Doctor Finn says as she looks at her. Then Captain Martin and Lieutenant Lao walk in. Corproals Chow and Lance two of Mitchell's best officers Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at Captain Martin. She looks at them. Very well let's get this started Captain Martin says as she looks at them. They board the shuttlepod. The lower hatch opens and the pod unlatches from the pad lock and then flies down to the surface. In the shuttlepod Captain Martin is at the flight controls. We're entering the upper atmosphere and we'll be at the landing site in 30 seconds Captain Martin says as she's inputting commands into the console. Then all of the sudden a wave hits the pod causing the crew to be flung as alarms are going off rapidly, as Captain Martin is inputting commands into the console Lao looks at the console. A huge time wave just struck us hullplating is holding here comes another one it's big this time Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at the screen. The shuttlepod is hit by another wave and is flung around as the clouds shifted. I'm setting us down in that clearing Captain Martin says as she's inputting commands into the console. The shuttlepod lands and the engines power down. The hatch opens and they pile out as the MACOs take positions along the pod as Captain Martin opens her communicator. Martin to Columbia, Columbia respond please Captain Martin says as she attempts to get ahold of the ship. She looks at them. Is everyone all right? Captain Martin as she looks at the landing party. They nod at her. Captain we'll have to destroy the shuttlepod to prevent anyone from finding it Lieutennat Lao says as she looks at her. She nods to them to get back into the pod and closed the hatch. Meanwhile in the 22nd century the Columbia is in orbit around Solani Prime. On the bridge Commander Nelson is in the situation room with Commander Williams, Lieutenant Shrun, and Ensign T'Ro as they're talking to Captains Halliwell and Martin via subspace. Brianna is where damn it I knew that if dad sent her there something like this would happened Captain Martin says as he leans back in his chair in his ready room. Commander Nelson looks at the screen. Captain Martin sir we're attempting to figure out what happened to the shuttlepod upon entering the atmosphere Commander Nelson says as he looks at the screen. Typhuss calms him down. John calm down, please, you aren't helping her if you are like this says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Sorry she's my baby sister Typhuss John says on the monitor. Typhuss smiles. Meanwhile in the 19th century the landing party is in the shuttlepod. All right let's think about what happened Lao you said that there was a temporal wave? Captain Martin says as she looks at Rain. Rain nods at her. Yeah it was brief but it was enough for the sensors to pick it up Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at Captain Martin. Doctor Finn looks at them. We better find a way to get back to our time then Doctor Finn says as she looks at them. She inputs commands into the pod's control console. Lao you and Lance head out and scout around the area, and keep your phase pistols and particle rifle on stun and set your communicators to silence mode if the Columbia is trying to contact us we better not let anyone or anything to our location Captain Martin says as she looks at them. They nod and the pair departs the shuttlepod, Captain Martin turns to Doctor Finn. Doc I want you to take Chow and scan the area something about it is very familiar Captain Martin says as she looks at them. She nods and both Chow and Finn leave the shuttlepod while Brianna works on repairing it. In the 22nd century the Columbia is in orbit around Solon Prime. First officer's starlog December 7th 2154. We're currently in orbit around Solon Prime trying to figure out what happeend to the Captain and her landing party, so far nothing we're getting has helped us in our search. On the bridge Commander Nelson looks at the large screen in the situation room as Commander Williams gives him, Shrun, and T'Ro a full report. See that sensor spike, it was the same one we felt as we entered orbit around the planet before the Captain and her party left the ship Commander Williams says as she looks at them and shows the spike. Commander Nelson looks at it. So you're saying that the Captain and her team might be alive? Commander Nelson ays as he looks at her. She nods at him. In the past Lieutenant Lao and Corporal Lance are walking along the woods as she's looking at her scanner and she raised her fist up and motioned Lance to move to cover and she got out her communicator. Lao to Captain Martin Lieutenant Lao says as she spoke into the communicator. In the shuttlepod Brianna activated the com panel. Martin here go ahead Lieutenant Captain Martin says as she spoke into the com. ''Captain I'm picking up a group of soldiers it looks like therir in full retreat, and their what the hell standby Captain I think I know where we are we're heading back to you now''Lieutenant Lao says as she ends the transmission. Doctor Finn and Corporal Chow got back into the shuttlepod and she looks at Captain Martin. Captain I'm picking up several plants that are familiar to the scanners poison ivy, oak, and suemack Doctor Finn says as she looks at her. Brianna looks at the scanner. This can't be Captain Martin says as she looks at the scanner. Then they see Lieutenant Lao and Corporal Lance return to the shuttlepod with a weapon and a body.